


Something Less Forgiving

by Chiliphantump122



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, its literally only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiliphantump122/pseuds/Chiliphantump122
Summary: In the aftermath of a particularly unlucky trial, something changes for The Legion and Julie is less than happy about it.
Relationships: Julie & Frank Morrison, Julie Kostenko - Relationship, Julie Kostenko/Frank Morrison, Julie/Frank Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Something Less Forgiving

Sprinting across its snowy plane, Frank chased four survivors to the edge of a cheap replication of Ormond. He snarled at the sight of the three red lights and open gate ahead of him, pushing for his adrenaline rush to carry on for a second more. They stepped into the space before the exit, he was right behind an injured one, nearly close enough to hit. Just as he lunged to attack, crippling exhaustion hit. The frenzy ended with a splitting pain in his head that brought him to his knees. His hands shot to his head and his knife fell to the concrete, leaving him to stare through his fingers as all four of them disappeared behind the barrier. _Not a single kill,_ he thought. He was left with nothing but a light stain of red on his hands. 

He collapsed onto his back and shoved his mask up frustratedly. He was used to what came next, so he only laid on the ground and watched the trees disappear into a crackling blackness. It consumed him quickly, plunging him into a lightless void and filling his lungs with tar. He tried to gasp for breath but started to choke, thrashing uncontrollably in the dark. His limbs were gradually caught in the all-consuming substance until he could barely twitch. 

_Entity Displeased,_ were the words that invaded his mind. _No shit,_ he shot back, followed by a barrage of curses. His head ran wild with unbridled fury as he sunk deeper.

His thoughts felt just as heavy as the rest of him, drowning in ink, being pushed to the edge of completely breaking under the weight. He wanted to shriek, but couldn't bear to part his lips and let the corruption in. 

Despite the agony of it, it was nothing he wasn’t used to. It just had to go on longer, so that the punishment suited the crime. There had been four remaining survivors, the worst performance he could have given. 

But then there was something different, some voice came from the depths. He didn’t recognize it as the demon’s voice, which always resembled his own. Whoever was in there with him was—

_“WHAT DID I DO?”_

Julie.

Frank clenched his jaw and fought his way through the web weighing down his mind. Thinking alone was agony, but he had to go further than just that. He had to reach her.

_“Jules,”_ he tore through layers of the tar clogging his consciousness, _“Where are you?”_

_“Frank,”_ the sound was muffled, his head was about to cave in from the pressure. Her voice was distinct enough to recognize but he couldn’t get himself to seek her out, and then the sound sunk away completely. His body spasmed uncontrollably, screaming out for air, but still too stuck to breach the surface. Other distorted voices occasionally reached him through the static in his head, screaming out to him, or maybe screaming at him. It seemed to drag on like that for hours...

Without warning, he was cast out of the darkness and blinded by the dull white glow of Ormond. The wintery plane surrounding the lodge was desolate and frigid, but in contrast to the abyss, it momentarily lit his body up with burning heat. A frustrated scream escaped him as soon as he caught his first breath, and with that he collapsed to the ground, sending his mask rolling away from him. He cradled his head in his hands and breathed in the cool air as deeply as he could. 

The neverending snowfall blanketed him in a layer of white as he stared ahead through half-lidded eyes. He laid beneath the silhouette of the decrepit ski lodge that stretched towards the overcast sky. He basked in the familiarity and quiet of it while willing the exhaustion and headache to fade on their own. 

He laid there until he heard somebody approach. Squinting slightly, he looked up at her. Julie, unmasked as well, was glaring down at him, gasping for breath and her face beet-red. Frank slowly rolled onto his back and began to open his mouth, before she swung her foot back and hard into his ribs. 

The air being knocked out of his lungs sent him into a coughing fit. When the hacking stopped he wrapped his arms around himself, hissing as he felt the bruise forming on his side. Between shallow breaths, he wheezed, “Juh...Jesus… _Christ_ , Jules!”

“What the fuck WAS that Frank?” she demanded, stamping the same foot into the dirt. Her dirty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail but falling out of it in strands, her makeup was slightly smeared, and her light brown eyes were wild and teary. 

Frank used one arm to push himself off the ground slightly and catch his breath. Digging his fingers into the snow, only then did he start to feel the cold. “What was _what?"_ he growled, glaring up at her while he struggled to get onto his knees, “What’s… what’s _wrong_ with you? The hell did _I_ do?” 

Julie took a step closer, “That’s what I want to know…” she whispered. She was nearly too close to look up at, and as Frank was still struggling for leverage, she took another step and kicked his supporting arm back. He slipped and his head smacked into frozen soil hard, groaning loudly as she stood over him. 

_“Back there,_ Frank!” she shouted suddenly, stamping her foot right beside his head. “In that _place,”_ she gestured to the ground, shaking slightly with untamed anger.

Frank grinned challengingly despite the pain, mumbling, “So you… you _were_ really there?” he chuckled slightly, his chest aching with each short breath, “No wonder I--"

He cut himself off with a scream, as Julie, without warning, stamped the spiked heels of her boots into his hand. He pulled his hand to his chest as it throbbed with pain and sucked in stuttering breaths through gritted teeth. He tried to kick and push himself away from her. “FUCK!” he cried, “SHIT! W-WHAT THE FUCK!”

_“WE_ were there, Frank. All _FOUR_ of us,” she continued, louder now, and leaning down to scream right in his ear. “And I want to know what the _fuck,”_ she pushed his chest back against the ground, “you did to get us dragged in there with you…” she finished in a whisper, then stood back up slowly. 

Frank felt another coughing fit coming on and rolled onto his side, hacking violently as she stared, motionless. He eyed her sideways and slowly tried to prop himself up again. “I didn’t…” he gasped, “I didn’t do SHIT, I-”

“Bullshit!” she yelled, stamping her foot down on his other hand. Frank screamed again and thrashed, caving in on himself and holding his bloodied hands to his chest.

“You _know_ that that THING,” she gestured wildly to the sky, “doesn’t do SHIT to any of us without a reason, and WE weren't the ones in a trial!” she dropped down again until she was right in front of his face. She grabbed the shoulder he had turned to her and shoved it into the snow, so he was flat on his back, facing her.

Frank tried to scramble back, pressing his broken hands into the snow just to get any amount of leverage. He kicked until his back pressed against something. A rotting wooden wall, with abandoned skis and equipment propped against it. He looked back at Julie, who had stood and was slowly approaching him again. His heart was racing, but when he spotted the knife tucked into her belt, it skipped a beat. 

Frank scowled up at her as he tried desperately to stand. Attempt after attempt failing all while she stared down at him. When he finally managed to get any stable footing, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach. 

He dropped to the dirt and rolled onto his side against the wall, choking on the icy air. She didn’t spare him a moment of rest before she knelt down and pulled him off the ground, grabbing his jaw and forcing his face towards hers. Her eyes became chillingly calm as they scanned over his features, pulling him closer. She ran her thumb softly over the scars on his cheek and lips, then met his gaze and leaned in so they nearly touched. 

Frank snapped his head away from her defiantly, _“Fuck… you...”_ he snarled, falling back onto his forearms, trembling. He tried to catch his breath but was promptly yanked up again.

Julie had her hands balled up in the front of his sweater, her breath hot on his neck, “I just need you to _understand_ something, Frank…” she said lowly into his ear. She hauled him onto his feet, and pinned him against the wall, pressing herself into him completely. 

“Get this in your fucking head,” she demanded quietly. The look on his girlfriend’s face was something that he dimly recognized, but he couldn’t place it. It was cold, emotionally removed, and her eyes were dilated and half-lidded. Julie leaned into his ear, her voice dropping to a breathy whisper as she said, “I don’t give a shit how often you get thrown into that place…” her grip on his clothes tightened, “I wouldn’t care if that damn demon sent you to drown in there for the rest of your life. But you need to get _one thing_ straight..."

Her grip loosened as one hand dropped to her side, and for a moment he was relieved until she brought her newly polished hunting knife to his throat. His breath stopped abruptly and his jaw tightened in apprehension. She slowly leaned back to look at him, and he remembered when he had last seen that look in her eyes; the day she had stuck a knife into that janitor’s heart, it was how she had stared at his corpse.

“If that thing decided to drag us down there with you?” she continued coldly, “Then you must have fucked up bad…” she slowly pressed the blade into his skin until it drew blood. “So maybe put a little more effort in, because next time we both come out of that place…” she trailed off, leaning into his ear again and saying softly, “I’m going to be a lot less forgiving.”

She let go of his jacket completely to bring her hand to his face, and before he could react, pulled him into a kiss. His heart was pounding in his throat, where she still held the serrated edge of the blade, while a thin stream of blood trickled down his neck. 

Julie pulled away quickly, any trace of sympathy completely absent from her face, and before he could blink, she sunk the blade in and slid it across his throat.

She pushed away from him and he immediately dropped to his knees, fingers scrambling to stop the blood in a blind panic. Julie disappeared back into the lodge, walking slowly, disinterested, and he collapsed to the ground again, staring blankly ahead and staining the snow red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is the first thing I've ever posted and god I know the dbd fandom is tiny but I was pretty happy with this so I'd really love feedback. I wanted to kinda demonstrate my idea of Julie and frank's deteriorating relationship in the entity's realm. like they were decently happy and normal aside from all the sadistic tendencies in the real world but after being introduced to the trials and entity Julie takes a turn.  
> and uhh YEP that's it  
> please I like comments !! Thanks for reading


End file.
